This invention relates generally to apparatus to improve a golf swing, and more particularly concerns the provision of golf swing plane indicator means.
There is need for apparatus that will enable a golfer to train himself to swing the club correctly, i.e. in a proper plane, so that the struck ball will travel in a desired direction. Insofar as I am aware, no apparatus is available having the unusually advantageous elements, functions and results as are now afforded by the herein described apparatus.